


Gravity

by Queen_of_the_Ruckus



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Electricity, Hermaphrodite Ragar, IN SPACE!, M/M, Smut, Zero-gravity sex, dark spear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus
Summary: Frankenstein gets all hot and bothered during a space fight. Fortunately, Ragar's way ahead of him.(Formerly "F**king with Gravity".)
Relationships: Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Ragar Kertia, Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/gifts).



Pulse hammering, Dark Spear rushing through his veins, Frankenstein takes an extra moment to scan proximity sensors, to verify that nothing remains with a heat signature or an abnormal rate of movement. Less as a precautionary measure than a symptom of his reluctance to acknowledge that the conflict has truly been resolved. Nothing remains in view but the modest field of flotsam, littered here and there with a scattering of broken bodies. His hands reluctantly release the controls to his external turret, the programmed guns already immobile with nothing available to auto-track.

Dark Spear flares slightly, displeased to have their rightful prey claimed by such pitiful rivals as asphyxiation and hypothermia. 

_You_ are _aware that you aren’t a natural cause of death, correct? You’ll never claim as many victims as the mundane parameters of life._

Frankenstein sighs at Dark Spear’s staticky response, rolling his shoulder blades back into his moulded seat and reaching for his harness. His hand stops short as the pressure shifts strangely in the small cabin, locks of hair rising up around him as though alive, the tension across his chest increasing abruptly.

His body stiffens as the door slides open behind him, now in a rush to unclasp the seat harness and get a grip on the situation taking place within the confines of his own ship.

A familiar hand covers his own, pressing his fingers down and releasing him to float aimlessly in front of the control panel and the wide, wide window. Graceful limbs wrap around him from behind, sharp teeth nip at the soft skin of his neck, visible immediately above the collar of his suit.

Frankenstein groans softly, reaching back to wind his fingers roughly through the base of Ragar’s tight ponytail, nails digging into the nape of his neck, pulling his companion and copilot in closer, until Ragar is forced to pull away or risk breaking his friend’s skin and tearing through the fabric of his mask.

“Did you do this, or did the ship actually sustain damage?”

Now pressed together and drifting disorientingly, Ragar’s declines to voice an answer, grinding up against Frankenstein as he works at undoing his collar. 

Frankenstein’s pulse quickens once more, having never had a chance to fully calm in the wake of their fight. His weapon whispers from the fringes of his mind, glinting from the depths of unfocused eyes. He makes quick work of Ragar’s clothes, eagerly drawing him out as his friend rakes cruel welts down the now-exposed skin of his back, drawing blood that Dark Spear is all too eager to taste. He shudders as cold fire chases the sharp pain across his skin, moving down out of Ragar’s reach and slipping his fingers into his scandalously wet pussy while taking his achingly stiff cock into his mouth. 

Before pulling away to voice his surprise. “Ben wa balls, Ragar? Right _now_? How long have you been wearing these!?” His mind scrambles to replay some of the more daring antics of their flight, how a few maneuvers had made Dark Spear keen with glee and his own soul cry out approvingly in the rush of satiating recklessness.

“Sir Raizel put them in before we left.” Ragar’s brow furrows as his body stiffens and shifts, weighted metal balls pressing at him in torturously tame ways, a constant scratching at an itch that is too gentle by far. Maddening, almost. 

A harsh sort of amusement twists Franken's lips into a cruel grin, a look that Ragar has long since come to associate with wish fulfillment. 

"I _see_. So when you pulled up too sharply and the entire ship felt like it was shaking apart from the force of it…" Deft fingers slip easily inside Ragar once more, and the lithe noble shudders and gasps as they twist and flutter within. 

Desperately, thoughtlessly, he grasps at Frankenstein’s hair. Spurred on by his soft, purring moans, Ragar tightens his grip and forces him back towards his cock, an action with no resistance as he and his companion are still adrift, in contact with only each other. 

Pulling him in close, Ragar observes in regal satisfaction as he sinks into the soft heat of Frankenstein’s mouth, head rolling back as he finds himself swallowed deeper and deeper, lost in the beginnings of overstimulation. 

His sightless crimson eyes take in nothing of his actual surroundings, stars sparking and covering his vision as Frankenstein’s movements inside him become more acute. His friend presses the curve of smooth metal up against his favorite spot inside his pussy, drawing out a soft strangled cry as Ragar bucks and twitches. Panting, his mouth wide but silent behind the cover of his mask.

A low growl reverberates deep in Frankenstein’s chest, rumbling pleasantly around Ragar as his friend moves along his length. Dark Spear taints his fingertips as Ragar rakes his throat raw, fucking himself heedlessly and without mercy. Franken’s vision blurs with hot tears, one hand clawing greedily at flawless skin, leaving ominously bloodless trails that knit and mend without delay, marks that he’ll never get to see. 

Heated and wicked, Frankenstein passes a trivial violet spark into the conductive metal spheres, only able to imagine as Ragar frantically squirms and spasms, unable to observe as his face is pressed solidly against his friend's belly. He chokes slightly on Ragar's twitching cock, cum sliding down the back of his throat and filling up his mouth, nearly unable to breathe under the force of Ragar's hands. 

Wet covers his right hand liberally, a lewd squelch accompanying the withdrawal of four of his fingers. When at last Ragar releases him, he pulls back like a man surfacing through water, gasping and sputtering shamelessly as he refills his burning lungs. 

Ragar's trailing hand moves lightly through Franken's hair, stroking gently in comfort as he returns to himself. 

"How are you? Do you want me to take them out?" Frankenstein’s voice is low and rough, slightly hoarse after the recent abuse. He inspects his free hand idly, boxing Dark Spear away and watching as it's color retreats from his fingertips. 

"That was… unexpected," Ragar provides quietly, his body spent and relaxed after such a long anticipated release. "I would like to leave them in."

As Ragar draws his friend up to rest his forehead against Frankenstein’s shoulder, he allows his friend a glimpse of his earnest affection, a crack in the mask allowed to so very few. He traces long fingers along untamed curls, now floating around Frankenstein’s face with a delicate grace. 

A face now sneering haughtily at him in the familiar way that says, _"We are not finished."_

Wet fingers press inside him from behind, Frankenstein's bare arms pulling him in close, crushing them together. Ragar's breath catches as a jolt runs up his spine. His cock grows stiff again, pressed tightly against the flat plane of Frankenstein’s stomach and his own. 

On impulse, Ragar wraps his legs around Frankenstein’s middle, clinging to him as his fingers find all the best places within. Grinding against him as the smooth metal spheres are subtly displaced by the motion of Frankenstein’s fingers in his ass. 

Frankenstein tips him back, Ragar arching obediently to create an easier angle. He buries himself inside, dragging deeply, his cadence harsh, filling him to the brim and chasing friction deep inside. Ben was balls crush repeatedly into Ragar's g-spot, in rhythm with Frankenstein’s movements. 

Ragar clenches and gasps and grabs at nothing, having nothing within reach to ground himself. Not even familiar gravity holds him in place, as they seem to be rotating gently through space. Or was it the ship that was moving? The distinction matters very little as Frankenstein begins stroking his cock as well. 

Ragar's thoughts melt away, tension and release winding through his body from three directions at once. Cum squirts from his pussy and his cock at the same time, painting Frankenstein’s stomach white and dappling the air with tiny weightless spheres. For a moment he is lost and overtaken as his body spasms out of his knowledge or control. 

As Ragar trembles and clenches around him, Frankenstein drags inside him once, twice more before finishing deeply, his own head tipping back as something akin to the start of a universe ripples through him. 

And then he is languid and relaxed and reaching for Ragar, pulling his companion some approximation of upright before drawing his focus back to the present. 

They drift together outside of any conventional conception of time, Frankenstein straightening Ragar's hair, Ragar removing whatever liquids he notices on their skin, plucking Frankenstein’s clothes for him out of the air and handing them over. 

This Franken regards dubiously, considering whether there exists a dignified way to step into a one-piece space suit without the benefit of gravity holding it in one direction. 

A luxury that is taken from him with a fresh wave of alarms. Shrugging it on haphazardly, Frankenstein finds his boots shoved into his chest and his companion abruptly vanished from sight. He shoves them on, his suit still unfastened as he orients himself in relation to the floor - a success, he lands on his feet as the ship’s gravity fires back up.

A light pattering of belated droplets of cum hit the floor along with him, and he finds himself infinitely grateful to have a target for his irritation at the mess, Dark Spear laughing at him as he brings their guns back to life. And then he is laughing along with them, a euphoric being of hysteric wrath, bearing down on the scattering of enemy ships that surrounds them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by the second chapter of ‘Justice Finds a Way’ (oh, shoot, you deleted it?), the hermaphrodite Ragar entries in 'NSFW sketches and junk' and 'pornography' (all by escspace), and by the link on ben wa balls posted on Cadiscord, because I am easily influenced.


End file.
